Young Love
by litmm8
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee had five children. One out of the five was "human". What happens when, Melody, the "human" child finds love. Will anything rip it away from her. Will Jacob stand in the way of those two. What happens if they have a surprise visit from some old "friends".
1. 1 Stop Staring

Melody's P.O.V.

"Melody wake up. Wake up Melody. Esme made breakfast. Wake up." I hear my little sisters voice saying loud and fast in my ear. I just put my pillow over my head.

"I. Said. Wake. Up." With each pause I felt myself being smacked with a pillow. I just laid there hoping she would take the hint that I wasn't waking up.  
"Fine then." She says.

All of the sudden I feel someone jumping on top of me then pulling me out of my bed. It was my Aunt Alice.

"Get up and go take a shower." She said, pushing me into my bathroom. I groan, but get in the shower. When I'm out I wrap a towel around my body and go into my room to see an outfit already picked out for me sitting on my bed. I hated when Alice would set my clothes out but it happens every time I get up late or, like today, just don't want to get up. So I put on the outfit she set out for me.

It was a sleeveless yellow top with black belt around it, skinny jeans. I looked around to see where she set out the shoes then all of the sudden Selena, my oldest sister, is in front of me with a black pair of heels. I know that she will do anything to get me in those heels so I start running down the stairs in my socks.

As I'm running down the stairs I head straight to the kitchen because i know Grandma Esme is in there and she won't make me wear the heels. Just as I'm about to get to the door a hand pulls me away from the door. As I look toward the door I see my sister, that was right behind me, about to head to the door. She stopped just in time, because there was a guy with a plate full of food walking out of the kitchen. I realize that if i wasn't pulled away, that I probably would of had food stuck all over me. I look behind me to see who saved me from getting food smeared all over me, but as I do, my sister comes up from behind me and drags me away to put the heels on me.

As I'm being dragged away I looked to see who saved me. When I looked I saw the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my life, though it's not like I've seen a lot of them. He had short black spiky hair, like the ones that most of the werewolves my dad hangs out with have. He was about 6 foot, and had a nice body. Almost like how my dad looked before he phased like in the pictures I've seen. When he saw me looking at him he flashed me a beautiful smile, with pearly white teeth.

We kept staring at each other as Selena was pulling me up the stairs when someone threw a pillow at his head and shouted, "Stop staring you creep, your gonna freak her out!"

Then a group of boys start laughing until the guy who saved me gave them a look. Then all of the sudden pillows were being thrown everywhere and someone knocked over the big plate of food set on the table. I didn't see anything after that because then I had to fight my sister about wearing heels. Even though I knew it was a fight I would never win.

**********************************************************************************************************************************This is my second story. I gave up on the first one but I want this one to be good. Please if you have any feedback at all let me know. Like if it needs to be longer or things to add maybe. Thanks

~litmm8


	2. The Beach

**Melody's P.O.V.**

"So, Melody, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which will it be.?" Said Selena.  
"Please don't make me wear those. I will wear anything else, just not heels." I said, begging her.  
"Fine, you don't have to. Just wear these." She said chucking a pair of black ankle boots.

I put those on and went downstairs again where, surprisingly, everything was clean and clear. I looked at my mom and dad, Renesmee and Jacob Black, and they tell me to sit down.

So I sat with them on the right side of the room. Then one of the older men of the group of those guys said that he was the leader of the group or alpha. He said that his son, the guy who saved me, was his son, named Jason. Then he introduced the rest of his pack. He explained that they had been traveling for a while and thought this would be a good place to live.

So after that dad and Mr. Faye, the alpha, started talking while they boys (including my brother) started talking. My sisters, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, my mom and myself all went upstairs. We went to watch a movie and my mom and my sisters were talking about going to La Push to visit friends and going to First Beach. I wasn't looking forward to it though.

#####################################################################################################

_The next day_

**Melody's P.O.V.**

We are in the car on our way to First Beach. By we, I mean, my siblings, mom, dad, and myself. As we get there I see a volleyball net set up. I don't really pay much mind to it. Not that I'm not good at, I love sports and I'm good at them, it's just that today I just wanted to relax. When we get out of the car I follow my sisters and set up next to them. I go into my bag and get the things I'm going to use out like sunscreen and my book. I know a book at the beach is kind of weird but I'm almost done with it.

So as I'm about to put on the sunscreen Stacy comes up to me with a volleyball. "Could you take this and throw it back to them." She says not really looking at me but toward the direction of the volleyball net. I get up and grab the ball and just after I turn around and throw it there is suddenly a guy in front of me. I look up and see it was Jason, the guy who saved me from getting food all over myself. As I look at him I can feel my cheeks heating up. I look down trying to hide my blush.

"You got a pretty good throw there." He said, looking down at me.  
"Thanks." I blurt out.

He looks at me like he is about to say something when one of his friends that was playing volleyball with him shouts,"Hey Faye, why don't you ask your girl over there to come and play some volleyball?"

I look over at them about to reply when Jason wraps his arm over my shoulder and yells back,"Actually she's good."

I look up at him confused but not long because I feel myself blush some more.

"So where are you set up?" He asks.  
"Um, just right over there." I say pointing to where I'm set up.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asks. As I'm looking I see that my whole family spread out and I was the only seated there anymore.  
"I guess if you want to." I say looking down. He leads us over there with his arm still over my shoulder.  
I could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who actually read this and like it. Please if you have any feedback give it to me. Thank you

~litmm8


	3. The Bonfire (part 1)

**Melody's P.O.V**

As we were walking back to where I was set up on the beach he kept his arm around me. As he did I couldn't help but blush deeper. I looked up at him and he seemed just fine. I just kept looking at my feet.

"So what were you planning on doing today?" He asked looking at me.  
" Nothing really big. I was just going to read my book and relax." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You want to read a book on this day? Isn't it only sunny every once in a while? Why would you want to spend a day like this reading a book? You know what, I'm not gonna let you. Your gonna hang out with me and my friends all day." I just looked at him and nodded. It was a good thing I already put on my sun screen, because I doubt he would let me out of his sight even for a little while.

So I put my book away and followed him over to where the volleyball game was. It looked like a lot of more people joined the game. My sisters did and a few other people. I looked up and was about to ask him if him if he wanted to play also but he beat me to it with a different question.

"Do you wanna swim?" I thought about saying no, but I didn't want to be rude so I just nodded.  
"Sure sounds good." I watched him take his shirt of first and I swear I felt my whole jaw go slack. He had the most amazing body. He just looked back at me and smirked.  
"Are you coming?" He asked with that smirk still on his face.  
"Yeah." I said so I took off my top and my shorts. I was wearing the bikini that my Aunt Alice bought me. It was black with orange outlines. The top tide around my neck. I looked back over at him and was glad to see the smirk gone and the same expression I had on his face. I just smirked and repeated his words.  
"Are you coming?" Then I started running towards the water.

I didn't realize that he was chasing me until I was picked up off the ground. It scared me so I started screaming. Then all of the sudden I was dropped in the water. When I rose up to the top of the water Jason was standing there laughing. So I swam up and pulled him down to. Then it started to be a full on water war.  
#####################################################################################################

So after it started getting dark and I started to get cold we got out of the water. I put on my clothes but was still really dad and a few of his friends set up a fire. It looked really pretty. So I went and sat by it. Jason came up a few seconds later and sat by me. I don't know if it was because he saw me shaking or what, but he put a coat around me. I looked up at him to thank him but he was already in another conversation. So I looked ahead at the fire. Then I saw my dad sit down by the fire. He looked like he was about to tell some of the legends. So I sat there and waited. Finally he started telling them. Since I've heard these stories over and over again I didn't really pay attention. That is until I felt an arm go around my shoulder. It was Jason. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I quickly turned my head kept his arm around me until my dad was done. At least I think, because I fell asleep.

* * *

_So there is going to be a second part to this. Again any feedback is good. Thanks for reading this story._


	4. The Bonfire (part 2)

**Melody's P.O.V.**

I felt myself being shook a little bit. I tried to shake whatever was touching me off but it wouldn't budge. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Jason.

"Sorry, it's just that your dad just finished and you didn't really look comfortable." He said. I looked down and noticed that he was carrying me. I started to feel my cheeks heat up.  
"It's fine. I think I'm just going to go back to the car and lay down." I said trying to get out of his hold. The thing is he didn't let me down. In fact his grip got tighter. Not where it hurt but enough so I couldn't get down.  
"Actually I was just going to take you back to my dads truck. I said that you were going to spend the day with me so we are going to hang out there for a bit. If that's alright with you?" He looked down at me so I just nodded. So he walked us to the bed of his dads truck.  
"Let me get some blankets and pillows." He said and I looked at him funny. "Just so we can get comfortable." He said.

So I helped him lay a blanket out and get the pillows set up. He opened the tailgate and then helped me up also. After we got settled, we started to talk.

"So kinda help me out with this. How are all you guys related in your family?" He asked.

"Well," I started," My great grandma Esme, who I call Grandma Esme, is married to my great grandpa, Grandpa Carlisle. They "adopted" my Aunt "Rose" Rosalie and Uncle Emmett who are married, my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper who are married, and my Grandpa Edward who married my Grandma Bella. Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward had my mom, Renesmee. My mom then married my dad Jacob. They had Selena the oldest, EJ my brother, Stacy my older sister, Bree my youngest sister, then me. So it goes Selena, EJ, Stacy, me, then Bree."  
"So how old are you and your siblings?" He asked.  
"Selena is physically 27, EJ is 23, Stacy is physically 17, I'm 16, and Bree is physically 9."  
"What do you mean by physically? Are you all older than you look or younger?"  
"Selena is older than she looks. She took after mom. I don't know how old she wouldn't tell me. EJ is actually 23. He took after dad. Stacy took after mom so she is older than she looks. Bree along with Selena and Stacy took after mom. She is younger than she looks. I'm 16. I didn't take after my moms vampire side."  
"What about powers? Do you guys have any?" He asked.  
"Selena has the power to slow down things. Like animals, people, and other vampires. EJ can shift into a wolf but can also move things with his mind. Bree can project thoughts like mom. Stacy can run the fastest and can block her thoughts like Grandma Bella. I don't have any special powers."  
"How can they have powers and you don't? How are you human and they aren't?"  
"I'm not full human. I can run faster than a human, learn faster, see and hear things better too."  
"That doesn't count." He said.  
"Sure, I bet I could out run you." I said yawning.  
"Yeah maybe." He said chuckling,"I think you should go to sleep." While he said that he started pulling a cover over me.

I didn't reply because I was half asleep.

#####################################################################################################

**No one's P.O.V.**

Back down at the beach everyone else was having fun. That is until someone noticed that Jason and Melody were gone. Jaxon, one of Jason's friends, told Mr. Faye that he couldn't find Jason. Jacob and Renesmee didn't understand why everyone was panicking. But then Jacob noticed that Melody was gone. Then everybody was looking for them.

Meanwhile, Melody was sleeping and Jason was playing with her hair. Then he heard his name, along with Melody's being called. He looked up to see Everyone coming up to the parking lot. He was about to put his head down, to act like he was asleep also, but Jacob saw him. If looks could kill Jason would be dead by now. Jacob went over storming to the truck with everyone else in tow.

"What do yo-" Jake started.  
"Shhhh, she's asleep." Jason said getting out of the car. "She got tired so we came up here and started talking and then she fell asleep. Don't worry nothing happened."Jason said.

Jake thought he heard him say something under his breath but decided to ignore it before he gets to angry. Jason then picked Melody up bridal style without waking her and brought her to Jake's car. After that everyone went home thinking everything was fine. It was... for the moment.


	5. Perfect Date & Secrets After (part 1)

**Melody's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was in my room. I don't remember coming home or anything, last thing I do remember is falling asleep in the back of Mr. Faye's truck with Jason. I guess I was really tired yesterday.

I went downstairs to find that my mom, dad, and siblings already left and went to the main house. My mom and dad got their own house when they had us.

I go upstairs to take a shower. When I come out of the shower I see that some clothes are already laid out for me. It must have been Alice. I look at my outfit. It is a jean skirt with a black tank top and purple v-neck. I quickly put them on with my favorite pair of sneakers. Then I headed out to the main house. As I was walking I saw a few other vehicles outside and one was that blue truck. The one that really caught my eye was a dark blue motorcycle. It was the perfect color. At least to me it was.

When I knocked on the door, nobody answered so I just went in. When I entered the house I'm not sure what I expected. It certainly wasn't seeing 12 guys eating. One of them was Jason. I had absolutely no idea who the rest of the guys were. The funny thing though is that it wasn't my dad and his friends. In fact my dad wasn't even there. Not my mom or siblings either.

"Hey honey, do you want some lunch?" Esme looking at me. I nodded.  
"Wait it's already lunch?" I asked.  
"Yes it is." She replied.  
"Where are mom and dad?" I asked her.  
"I don't know. They weren't in house?"  
"No. My sisters and brother weren't there either."  
"Well, I'm not sure. But they will turn up sometime in the day." She said fixing me a plate. "You can just stay with us for a while." Then she handed me a plate and told me to sit down.  
"Why are they all shirtless?" I asked pointing at the table full of the shirtless guys.  
"They just came back from a run." She said walking out of the kitchen.

I looked around the table of shirtless boys and saw that the only chair left was next to Jason. I took my seat next to him and tried not to blush. I was doing a really good job until I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Jason's.  
"Did you sleep good?" He asked looking at me.  
"Yeah I did." I said looking down at my plate.  
"That's good. My friends and I were going to go out and watch a movie. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us." He said it as more of a statement then asking me. I just nodded my head, because I had food in my mouth.  
"Cool, we are going to be leaving at six." He said. Then he got back into a conversation with his friends. I just continued eating.

They all got finished before me but still sat at the table talking. I thought it was kind of weird that they stayed at the table but I just continued eating. When I was finished I tried to get up to put my plate away but Jason's arm was still over my shoulder.

"Jason?" I said poking his side. He looked down at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to go put this away." As I said that Esme came back into the room.  
"No need. I got it dear." She said taking the plate way from me.  
"Thanks." I said.

After that everyone suddenly got up and moved to the living room. Jason still had is arm around me. I couldn't help but wonder if they were waiting for me to get done. I started to blush at the thought but quickly dismissed it. They then turned on the TV to football. I didn't really understand it. I looked at my phone and saw that it was three already. I had two hours before I had to start getting ready. I just watched the guys on the screen run back and forth, with the occasional tackle, for a while.

The next time I looked at my phone it was 4:30. That was when my Aunt Alice dragged me up the stairs saying that she was going to get ready for the movie. I protested the whole time.

When she was finished she turned me around to face the mirror. I must admit I looked pretty good. I had on black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with a off the shoulder grey sweater with a black heart on it that reached down to they start of my thigh. Then with a pair of grey sneakers. I was so happy that Aunt Alice didn't dress me up to much. As for makeup all I had on was some liquid eyeliner and mascara.

When I was done looking at myself I thanked Aunt Alice and looked at the time. It was five forty-five. I went and sat down on the couch and waited. At five fifty-five the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Jason there, thank goodness with a shirt on. I said hi but he just stood there. I clapped my hands in front of his face and then he seemed to come to.

"You look really nice," He said. When he did I started to blush. "Well lets go then." He then wrapped his arm around me and led us to a motorcycle. In fact it was the exact same motorcycle I was looking at earlier. He saw me looking at it. He smiled but then started to look concerned.

"Your not afraid of getting on it are you?" He asked.  
"I don't know I've never been on one." I said smiling. He looked at me the put a helmet on me. He then helped me get on the motorcycle. He got on in front of me but didn't have a helmet on. Before I could comment he started the motorcycle.

"Wrap your arms around my waist unless you plan on falling off." He said over the engine. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. We then took off.

* * *

So this is a little more than 1,000 words. Thank you so much for reading this story. If you have any feedback on how to make the story better please let me know.

~litmm8


	6. Perfect Date & Secrets After (part 2)

**Melody's P.O.V.**

It was really cool riding on his motorcycle. It was a little scary also though. Overall it was fun. We pulled up outside of the movie theater. He got off first then helped me off and took off the helmet. He smiled at me then took my hand and led me inside the movie theater. When we got inside I saw his friends. We went over to them.

"What do you guys want to watch?" One of them asked. I think his name is Jaxon. All around the group names started to be said. Somebody said Hunger Games and I froze. I never really watched the movie because it crept me out. I guess it doesn't really matter though because they picked Iron Man 3. When we got into the movie theater I see that it's really close to empty. I guess we got here early. They decide to sit in the back left corner. Jason, Jaxon, and I go and get the food and drinks. Jaxon picked out what he, Nate, Liam, Adam, and Felix wanted then went to the bathroom. Jason picked out what he wanted then I went to pick out what I wanted. I just got a small popcorn and some nachos. I went up to buy it before I got some cash out Jason already handed the lady his card.

"Hey I could have paid for that myself." I said glaring up at him.  
"I never said you couldn't." He said smirking down at me.  
"Then why didn't you let me pay?"  
"Because that wouldn't have been the gentlemen thing to do. What kind of guy would I be if I let the the pretty girl pay for herself?" He said looking down at me smiling. I just grabbed my things and tried to hide my blush.

We walked back into the movie theater and sat down. I was sat in the very left. Only one person could sit next to me and that was Jason. While I was watching the movie I could feel myself start to drift to sleep. I don't know why I have been so sleepy lately. I just laid my head on Jason and fell asleep.  
##############################################################################################

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jason looked over at his shoulders and saw that she was falling asleep. He put his arm around her and continued watching the movie. Liam looked over and saw.

"Dude you gotta be careful. She's not like the others." He ssaid looking at Jason.  
"I know she's different. That's why I like her." Jason said.  
"Like is not gonna cut it when you change. They don't know about us. I would like to keep it that way."  
"Is it really that bad if they find out? We are not like that anymore."  
"We might not. We still might have those tendencies though. It's better to be safe than sorry." Liam said in a straight face looking at the screen. They bothe were speaking so softly that not even the people in front of them could hear.  
"Your right. But that doesn't mean that I can't at least try."Jason said with a hard voice.  
"Forget it. Let's just finish the movie." Liam said.  
##############################################################################################

(Back at the Cullen House)  
"You let my daughter go out to watch a movie with _him_?" Jacob asked. His voice raising with every word.  
"Jake calm down. Melody went out with all of them not just Jason." Renesmee said trying to calm him down.

Jake and the rest of the Black family had went hunting ( the girls went hunting Jacob and EJ ran around in wolf form). They are back now and Jake realized that Melody was gone. When Alice told him that she went to the movies with Jason and his friends he got mad.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. You know how I feel about him, why did you let her go?" He asked Alice.  
"Because she woke up wondering where her family was. I wasn't about to let her just sit around and wait for you guys to get home. She is a normal teenage girl, it's not like she can mess something up. Jason came and asked her and she said yes." Alice said glaring at him.  
"I don-" Jake was cut off by a phone ringing. Alice answered hers. Since everyone in the room could hear what was being said they all listened in. The voice on the phone was a mans voice. It was really deep.

"I know you have them. I've seen them with you. You might not know who they are but they will. When you see them tell them Antonio said ' Your time is up, you obviously didn't hide as well as you thought. It's not over. You can't fool them forever and once they find out they'll toss you out to. If you want to make this easy on them then turn yourselves in. If not... Well you know. I suggest you not put them through that' They will understand."

Then it just hung up. The whole house stared at one another. "Who is they? Who do we tell? Who was that on the phone? What did it mean?" Said Bree.  
"I don't know what that was or who to tell but we have to inform the guys and Melody when they get home." Edward said.

After that things were quieter. Bree was crying so Renesmee was trying to calm her down. The men were trying to figure out who that could possibly be and what they want. The girls were trying to find something to keep everyone's mind calm. That's when there was a knock on the door. Esme got it. Jason was there with his friends and Melody was on his shoulders half asleep.

"Whoa what did we miss. It looks and sounds like a funeral in here." Jaxon said.  
"Shut up you idiot." Adam said smacking him in the head.

* * *

_I'm sorry I didn't get it up earlier. I have been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. Thank you all for reading. If you have any input please tell me. If you think you know who that person on the phone is and what he wants comment. Thanks so much.  
~litmm8 _


	7. They Meet

**Melody's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was on Jason's back. We were all inside the house. Everyone was really quiet.

"What's wrong?" I say hopping off of Jason's back. Dad glares at him. I look around the room but everything stays quiet. "Is anyone going to say anything?" I ask.

"We got a disturbing phone call." Alice said looking at me with worry in her eyes. "What kind of disturbing phone call?" Liam asked looking at her. "Well it was some man with a deep voice who was saying that 'you have them , I've seen you with them' and 'you don't know who they are but I do'." Ej said.

"They said that we have to tell 'them' whoever that is, that Antonio said 'Your time is up, you obviously didn't hide as well as you thought. It's not over. You can't fool them forever and once they find out they'll toss you out to. If you want to make this easy on them then turn yourselves in. If not... Well you know. I suggest you not put them through that'." Grandpa Edward said relaying the entire message.

When Grandpa Edward finished Liam looked like he just saw a ghost. Jason and the others looked terrified. They all looked scared. Then I felt a wind and they were gone. I looked toward Mom and Dad. Dad looked really mad. Mom looked like she was going to cry.

"Do you know what would have happened if they found them while they were with my daughter." Dad said calmly looking at Alice. "I didn't kno-"

"THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T LET MY DAUGHTER GO OUT WITH PEOPLE YOU MET TWO DAYS AGO." Dad said yelling this time. Bree started crying so Grandma Esme took her into the kitchen."Come on we're leaving" Dad went into the kitchen grabbed Bree and came back into the living room pulling Mom out the door. I looked over at him still confused over the entire situation.

"Dad wh-" I started but Dad cut me off "Come on Melody" I tried again but he just said it louder.

Once we arrived home no one was talking . Bree was crying but fell asleep. Everyone went into their rooms including me. After a few hours I was still in bed laying around. I looked at the clock and it read 11 am. I still couldn't go to sleep though. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my door open. It was Stacy.

"What are you doing in here." I ask tiredly. "I heard that you were the only one still awake." She came and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I find it really unfair that Mom and Dad said that we can't go out of the house." "They didn't say that." I say looking at her. " Oh right. You don't have special hearing. They were int their bedroom talking about it. Anyway I don't want to do that. I want to prove that I can handle myself without their help." She said.

"So what do you want to do to prove that" I ask hoping it has nothing to do with me. "I want to sneak out. But not by myself." I internally groaned. "Why not by yourself isn't it the whole plan To show them that YOU can handle YOURSELF" I said putting emphasis on 'you' and 'yourself'. "Yeah, but just think. If you go out also then they will see that you can handle yourself too. Besides it will be boring if I'm by myself."

"I don't know." I said looking down at my hands. "Come on, don't be a baby." She said smirking. "Fine." I said standing up. I got changed out of my pajamas and a loose fitting sweater. Then we, somehow without waking my parents up, got out of the house. She led me over to the woods and we just walked. It was really quiet and she looked deep inn thought so I left her alone. Everything is really pretty at this time of night.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a big blast of wind and before us stood three people. Two girls and one boy. The girl in the middle had long black hair. The one on the left had short curly orange hair. The guy looked like some of the guys that my dad use to hang around in La Push.

"Well who do we have here?" Said the girl with the black hair. She was looking between Stacey and I. For some reason when she looked at me her face had a confused look. But as soon as it came it went. She looked back to the red head and nodded. I looked real close and noticed that the guy, and the red head had red eyes. The girl with the black hair had dark blue eyes.

She came up to me at a vampire pace and sniffed. I looked over at my Stacey to see her trembling. I was scared but I wasn't about to let them know. I kept my eyes glued to my feet.

"So what are to girls like you doing out here at night?" She asked Stacey in a mocking tone. "N-No-Nothing." Stacey stuttered out. I felt bad for her but also upset since this was mainly her idea.

"Did you hear that Antonio. They were walking out hear doing 'N-No-Nothing'." The girl with the black hair said looking at the guy. "I know Stella it's adorable really." The guy, I guess who is named Antonio, said. I thought on that name for a minute. That was the guy that my family got the phone call from. I looked up really fast and noticed Stacey shared the same disgusted and terrified look as me.

"I assume you know that I was the one who gave your family the phone call. So did they tell them?" He asked looking at me. I just looked back. He wasn't about to get anything out of me. "Excuse me? I asked you a question and I expect you to answer." He said coming at me at an inhuman speed. All of the sudden I felt the wind being knocked out of me and an excruciating pain down my back and side. I felt like I was about to pass out when all of the sudden it was gone. I kept my eyes closed afraid that if I opened them again that I would feel the pain again. I felt sleepy and as much as I tried to fight it I couldn't. I know Stacey ran as soon as Antonio asked the question. I can't believe she would leave me out here. That was my last thought before I drifted off.


End file.
